<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I think we should go for dinner first.” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835484">"I think we should go for dinner first.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil Hawkins/Original Male Character(s), Basil Hawkins/Reader, Basil Hawkins/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I think we should go for dinner first.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkins regarded his deck carefully. He was caressing the cards as if he was petting an animal, a skittish creature that could bite him, if he touched it in a wrong way. From time to time he picked one, assessed it and either put it aside or back on the pile. The way he was reading his cards was different from other fortune tellers, barely resembling traditional tarot reading, even if his deck indeed was a tarot one. He could do it the usual way, but for some reason he preferred his own, personalised contact with fate. He wasn’t asking the cards, rather dialoguing with them.</p>
<p>Or so you thought. It was hard to guess what Hawkins had in mind until he decided to open about it with you.</p>
<p>Your relationship was weird in the first place. You were dating… But you weren’t dating. One had never asked the other out; it somehow had happened between your duties that you had started seeking the presence of the other and eventually Hawkins had started treating you as his boyfriend. The other way round? You weren’t exactly sure how you were feeling about this agreement. Oh, you loved him, you were certain at least of that, but you definitely would appreciate a traditional development of events more. You couldn’t wrap your head around Hawkin’s way of doing the romance.</p>
<p>“The Chariot.” He tapped the back of the card with index finger. “Interesting.”</p>
<p>You tried to peek but Chariot was quickly turned down and put aside, away from your sight and Hawkin’s mind.</p>
<p>“May I ask what you are doing?” You leaned over the desk dividing you from your lover. “Apart from reading the future.”</p>
<p>He shuffled the cards, they fluttered through his fingers like a flock of startled birds.</p>
<p>“I’m not reading the future.” He chose another one and looked at it before shaking his head and putting it back into the deck. “I’m asking a question.”</p>
<p>Big difference, you thought, but didn’t start a dispute. Hawkin’s way of thinking, what could you do.</p>
<p>“What is the question then?”</p>
<p>“When we should get married.”</p>
<p>You were glad you were sitting. Otherwise your legs would definitely give up.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” You choked out, once you were able to speak again. “Get married?”</p>
<p>The look he gave you was a bit easier to read than usual. Your question surprised him. If you were to translate Hawkin’s body language into how normal people behaved, you could say he was as shocked as you.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to?” He asked you a wary question, already reshuffling cards.</p>
<p>“I-I think we should go for dinner first.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Another reshuffling. “Dinner. This is fine as well. I suppose. Lovers. Hm.”</p>
<p>It took everything from you to not drag those cards out of his hands.</p>
<p>“It would be much easier, if you asked me, instead of solving everything with the deck.”</p>
<p>Much to your surprise, he put the cards away. It took him a moment, you clearly saw an inner fight in the weird reflection in his eyes - but he listened to you. Was it that… That simple? All you had to do was ask him for attention?</p>
<p>“Alright. When we should get married?” Hawkins’ voice was serious and focused, the weight of its timbre surfacing through his usual relaxed apathy. The tone you recognized from the way he was talking with his cards.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit too early for that? I was honest with the dinner, you have never asked me out.”</p>
<p>“We eat meals together.” Hawkins weighed you up, his tattooed eyebrows slightly furrowing. </p>
<p>“This is not the same,” you patiently explained. “A restaurant would be nice. Or even a tavern. Something… Different from the routine?”</p>
<p>“Then, shall we?”</p>
<p>You expected him to consult it with his cards, but he didn’t even flinch towards them. His gaze was stuck on you all the time. In this moment you were his cards. He was waiting for your decision. </p>
<p>That moment you understood. It was the way Hawkins was showing his love. He trusted you over his deck. </p>
<p>“Gladly.” You gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>